


We Remain

by youarebeingridiculous



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Hijacked!Peeta, Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebeingridiculous/pseuds/youarebeingridiculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta's struggle between what is real and not real while being tortured by the Capitol.  Written for PIP round 8 day 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Remain

**_“I want to stay in this moment and live in it forever”_ **

 

The sound of the peacekeeper’s boots against the sterile stone floor dissipated leaving Peeta completely alone.

All he could comprehend was the pain.

Excruciating Pain.

And the screams coming from the next cell.

Jo….Johanna’s screams?

Or were they his?

Were they even external, or were the screams inside his own head?

He couldn’t keep them straight. 

He couldn’t keep anything straight.

At first he could count the days, when they’d trot him out, put him in the white Capitol suit and make him talk to Caesar, denounce the war.  He had to.  He had to protect the girl with the braid.

And then it all became a jumbled mess.  The needles, the knives, the pain.

Flashes of the girl with the braid.  It felt warm, like arms embracing his cold abandoned naked body.  Until the needles came when they injected the venom into his carotid artery. 

And then anger.

Sometimes he felt as though he could grab the bars of his cell and separate them with pure brute strength alone.  He’d never felt that degree of raw rage before.

His blood pumped through his veins as they would show him clips of her.  Of her with Gale.  Of her rejecting him.

Flashes of her betrayal.

His humiliation.

She had never wanted him.

Or had she?

Did she ever feel anything for him?

He trembled in the dark cell trying to piece it together.

Sometimes he could swear he could hear the Mockingjay whistle.

Her voice.  His voice.  Echoing in some far off dream.

_I want to put you someplace you can’t get hurt._

_I want to take this moment and live in it forever._

Maybe she had loved him.

Maybe it was real.

But then she was kissing Gale.

She was blowing up the arena.

She was leaving him behind.

Grabbing at his fair hair he curled his head against his body in the fetal position. 

Nothing made sense.  The minute he thought he was making sense of it all it was like little bubbles of information separating and floating away.  The drugs.  Whatever they had injected into him was too strong.

The thud of footsteps echoed again on the stone floor.  Instinctively he curled tighter into a ball.  Why were they back again so soon?  They had just injected him.  They couldn’t again so soon.  He was too fresh.  The pain was too real.  Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he rocked back and forth.  The fight or flight instinct began to kick in as he heard the rattle of the cage door.  He was nothing more than a feral broken animal.  His heart rate quickened into a panic and then everything went black.

When he came to everything was aged yellow, like something that used to be a spotlessly clean white but had been worn by age.

There was a flurry of activity around him.  He had clothes for the first time in a long time, and not that of the capitol kind, but worm scrubs.  A woman in a nurse’s uniform came near him with a needle and he instantly cowered, he was too broken to fight it anymore.  The older woman looked at him questioningly, “It’s just an antibiotic, sweetheart.”

_Sweetheart._ That word.  His shoulders hunched and his muscles tightened.  Trust was no longer a luxury he had.

The door to the infirmary flew open, he turned his head slowly as he heard that dangerous voice that had haunted him whisper, “Peeta”.

And then he pounced.

She was nothing more than a mutt.


End file.
